<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Head by SweeetDreamz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185636">Hot Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz'>SweeetDreamz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Imagines, One Shot, Protective Raphael (TMNT), Raph is a hot head, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, boyfriend scenarios</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185636</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Reader runs into some trouble with the Purple Dragons!</p><p>Will our favorite hot head save her?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raphael (TMNT)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hot Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was not a good day. In fact, it was probably one of worst days of your life! You stomped your way down the apartment steps, and marched your way towards home. You were supposed to have one last practice with your band before their first gig, but they were acting like a bunch of morons! You may have been ‘just the drummer’ according to your band mates, but you seemed to be the only one putting in any effort! You were the one who created the band, you were the one that organized all of the practices, and you were also the one that booked the gig in the first place!</p><p>Yet they continued to act like a bunch of lazy imbeciles!  You were uptight? No, sir! You were trying to get <em>shit</em> done before the show.</p><p>On top of that, if it wasn't for you then there would be no band to begin with! <em>"Aargh,"</em> you cursed to the sky as you continued to angrily stomp your way home. <em>"Ha! Have fun trying to stay on beat without me!"</em> You muttered to no one in particular.</p><p>You tucked your drumsticks in the back pocket of your black, skinny jeans and hid your clenched fists in your jacket pockets. Man, you wanted to punch something… Your [H/C] hair was flowing against the breeze of the night’s sky, your red streaks giving the appearance of flames dancing in the wind against your [H/C] curls. Your [E/C] eyes were glowing with rage, and your brows were furrowed in dismay.</p><p>Due to your mind being occupied by rage, you didn't have the chance to catch onto the sounds of footsteps trailing behind you.</p><p><em>"Hey, Sugar,"</em> a threatening voice clicked at you almost out of nowhere. You immediately snapped out of your seemingly never ending cycle of rage, and stated to panic <em>"How could I have missed this?"</em> You cursed yourself.</p><p>Seconds later, you quickened your pace down the sidewalk, hoping the creeps would get the message and back off. As you were about to turn the corner, you were grabbed out of nowhere by the collar of your jean jacket and slammed hard against the bricked wall. You flinched away from the wall, a pained hiss escaping your lips.</p><p><em>"Hey, babe. We don't like being ignored,"</em> the creep chuckled darkly. Clearly. After catching the breath that was knocked out of your lungs, you looked up and glared at your assailant.</p><p>"Get. The. Hell. Off." You spat out. Poison dripping from each syllabus. The first goon had his hands gripped tightly around you shoulders, and was pressing you roughly against the wall of the building.</p><p><em>"This one's got a mouth on 'er,"</em> the second creep said with a wry smile. You flicked your eyes to glare at the second man. Oh, how you wanted to smack the grin right off of his grubby face. The first creep dug his fingers into your shoulders to get your attention. He seemed like the type who liked to be the center of attention, for the other moron seemed to roll his eyes in annoyance. You returned your glare to the first guy with a growl.</p><p><em>"Are you deaf? I said to get the HELL off of me,"</em> you repeated louder. You had hoped that someone would hear you yell, but nobody was around it appeared.</p><p><em>"I heard you the first time, just don't care."</em> The man that was pinning you against the wall spat back. He continuously looked you in the eyes, his blood shot stares sending shivers up your spine. </p><p>"<em>Well, then I'll repeat myself once more… Get. Off. Of. Me!"</em> You screeched before you jabbed the man hard in the gut with your drumsticks. The man immediately released his grip and buckled over in pain. You then took that chance to knee him right in the face, and run past the other assailant while he stood there stupefied.</p><p>You sped down the sidewalk in a full on sprint, and made a sharp turn around a random corner. Just when you thought you got away, you picked up on the yelling coming from behind you. You quickly looked over your shoulder with wide eyes. It was the Purple Dragons, again! You cursed to yourself before picking up the pace. You didn't want to deal with those guys, again. With another sharp turn, you sped down another alley in hopes of losing them; unfortunately, you trapped yourself in a dead end. <em>"No, no, no, no!"</em> You panicked. The sounds of mischievous chuckles and footsteps surrounded you.</p><p>You closed your eyes tightly and held in your breath, waiting for whatever was to come next.</p><p>A flash of cold air made its way across the back of your neck. You shivered, half expecting those unforgettable hands to clamp down on your delicate shoulders once again. To your surprise, there was no contact. In fact, the only thing that was happening was loud grunts and wheezing noises coming from behind you. It sounded like a fight! A fight you definitely didn’t want to be a part of. You flinched suddenly at the crack of someone being thrown against the wall, and they immediately crumpled to floor unconscious. With your eyes still shut and your back turned towards the entrance of the alley, your fists tightened around your drum sticks, which you now realized were still in your possession. You may not have wanted to be a part of the fight, but there was no way you were going to stand here helplessly.</p><p>Once the fighting died down, footsteps began to make their way towards you once more. Your breathing picked up, as you waited for your moment to strike. The heavy footsteps stopped right behind you. Now was your chance!</p><p><em>"Hey..."</em> The husky voice began. Before he could finish his sentence, you had spun around and shot up your arm, drumsticks in hand, meaning to strike down the stranger in an instant. Unfortunately for you, his reflexes were much faster than you could have ever imagined. Your wrist was caught in mid air in an instant, nearly centimeters away from his masked face.</p><p><em>"Watch where you swing those things,"</em> the well built, green, mask wearing man said in annoyance. He clearly wasn’t impressed with your sudden will to fight. You couldn't help but flush as you eyed his well toned biceps. <em>"You're not going to try and hit me again, are you?"</em> The young mutant said with a knowing smirk.</p><p><em>"Umm..."</em> You were lost for words. Losing patients, the mutant released his grip on your arm with an eye roll. Your arm immediately dropped to your side, drumsticks still in hand.</p><p><em>"You know the polite thing to do would be to thank the one who saved your butt instead of gawking at them."</em> He said as he eyed you up and down, momentarily questioning your metal stability. You immediately snapped out of your trance at his comment.</p><p><em>"Oh, right! Sorry! I didn't mean to stare, it's just that-"</em> You spoke quickly, stumbling over your words.</p><p>"That-I'm a freak." He finished your sentence for you.  You looked into his emerald eyes, noticing the frown that began to form on his face.</p><p>"No. I wasn’t going to say that at all." You answered honestly. He didn’t seem convinced, because he began to turn around and walk further away into the darkness.</p><p><em>"You should get home before more Purple Dragons show up,"</em> the way he said it almost made it sound like he was trying to make up excuses so he could leave. You frowned slightly with guilt before deciding to stop him from going any further.</p><p><em>"Wait!"</em> He turned his head towards you and cocked his head to the side slightly. <em>"Please, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I was surprised but..." </em>You cut yourself off. <em>"My name is [Y/N]."</em> He turned all the way around to face you; he looked down at you with curiosity. You sighed in relief when he turned back around.</p><p><em>"Raphael,"</em> was all he said.</p><p><em>“Thanks for saving me, Raphael."</em> You said with a sincere smile as you brushed your curls away from you face. Raphael was silent for a moment before he blurted out.</p><p><em>"It was nothing. Listen, I'd like to stay and chat, but I've got more important things to be doing,"</em> he said while avoiding your eyes.</p><p><em>"Yeah, sure."</em> You said as he climbed up the fire escape, and disappeared up onto the roof. With a small smile, you left the alley and started making your way home. He probably would never admit it, but before he left, she noticed the huge blush spread across his cheeks. You chuckled to yourself at the thought.</p><p>You never realized it, but from the roof tops a certain hot head was keeping an eye on you to make sure you made it home safely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted to Wattpad on 11/20/15 under SweeetDreamz<br/>***Edited 09/01/20***</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>